Beast God Afla Dilith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For the Omni Rarity unit, see Strife God Afla Dilith |id = 60445 |no = 933 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 130 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |normal_distribute = 14, 8, 10, 8, 12, 11, 6, 7, 10, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172, 176, 180, 184, 188 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after the Beast God Afla Dilith, one of the Four Fallen Gods. Though his appearance still resembles that of the castle he absorbed during a battle against a certain Summoner, this Afla Dilith no longer holds the power to absorb his enemies. The reason being that according to the developer, this mock Unit's power falls short when compared to the real thing. Legend says that it was considered the greatest honor to be absorbed by the Beast God, as he preferred facing only the strongest of opponents to merge into his own body for eternity. |summon = Summoned into a mortal body...? Very well. Show me your power. Prove your worth to me... |fusion = Oh, so you are able to use powers similar to my own? Interesting. Bring me stronger warriors... |evolution = | hp_base = 4600 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1500 |rec_base = 1100 | hp_lord = 6500 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 1600 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Beast God's Purge |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Spark damage & slightly absorbs HP when attacking |lsnote = 75% boost & drains 3-8% of damage |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Resonating Chaos |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, and Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = Fills 5 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Endless |sbbdescription = 33 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & large boost in Spark damage to all allies |sbbnote = 90% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 66 |sbbmultiplier = 660 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *One-time reward for completion of Trial No. 006 |notes = *Beast God Afla Dilith cannot evolve into Strife God Afla Dilith |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Afla Dilith }}